Old Rooms, Baby Godzilla, and Pampering Showers
by AshleyTrecartin
Summary: The Doctor and Rose are on another adventure, exploring a new place. Something is following them though and somehow it manages to get onto the TARDIS. They have to fight off whatever is after them in one of the Doctor's old console rooms. Will Rose and the Doctor be able to save the themselves and their beloved TARDIS? Written fo the TARDIS Ficathon on Tumblr


TARDISficathon

Prompt: Old console room before Nine

Requester: snog-boxx

They stepped out of the TARDIS together, just like they always did and the Doctor closed the doors behind them as Rose looked around at the new planet they had landed on. They were surrounded by a large, lush, green forest, they could hear animals somewhere, they sounded like birds, but Rose knew better than to just assume. "So, where are we?" she asked, looking at the Doctor.

He took her hand in his and started leading her thought the forest. "We are on the Fifteenth Broken Moon of the Medusa Cascade," he said, helping her over a tree that had fallen down. "It should be quiet, just us and whatever species of animals that have managed to adapt. All of the people left when the moon started to die."

"Is that why they call it broken?" Rose asked, skipping over a few large boulders lying covered in moss.

The Doctor smiled, watching her to make sure she didn't fall. "Yes. Wasn't anyone's fault, the moon just got old and couldn't sustain life anymore." He helped back onto the soft moss covered ground when she reached the last boulder and laced their fingers. "So, they packed up and moved to one of the other moons."

"How many moons are there?"

The Doctor paused and scratched the back of his head. "You know, I'm not sure."

Rose grinned and nudged his side. "Finally, something the know-it-all Doctor doesn't know." She giggled. "I never thought I would see the day."

"Oi, be nice." They crept towards the edge of the forest and looked out at the land scape. There was a huge city, made of beautiful white and black marble buildings and statues. "That, Rose is the capital city of Chandoria."

"It's beautiful." She looked up at him, wrapping her arm around his. "Can we go closer?"

"Of course." The Doctor smiled and wrapped his arm around Rose's shoulders, taking her down the steep slope that led to the abandoned city. They walked through the streets, every now and then they would walk inside one of the buildings to explore. The whole time the Doctor watched Rose, loving every minute of this. He loved showing her something new, something she'd never seen before and fell in love with the second she saw it. He loved showing her something beautiful. He loved watching the way her eyes lit up at something, the way she studied something careful, trying to imagine what had been there before, imagining the people that would have stood there. It made him fall in love with her all over again.

It was midday when they finally stopped for a break in the middle of the city. The Doctor led Rose over to a fountain, the water still flowing a brilliant crystalline blue and sat on the edge with her. "Will they ever come back and inhabit the city again?" she asked, leaning back with her arms outstretched behind her.

The Doctor sighed, looking around at the city. "I'm not sure, probably not. The air is toxic to them." He smiled when Rose opened her mouth to ask him another question. "We're fine, the atmosphere is a lot like Earth's, that's why it's toxic. They're not used to so much oxygen." Rose nodded her head in understanding and looked around.

The Doctor went off into his own little world watching her and thinking about the steps they had taken, the millions of random events that led them to this one particular moment in time together. He was in his own little world, so when Rose gasped and jumped he wasn't expecting it. "What's wrong?" he asked, leaning over, looking for signs of anything that might have scared or hurt her.

Rose shook her head. "I saw…never mind." She looked up at him. "Must have just been a shadow." Something knocked over a statue close to them, sending it crashing to the marble floors, shattering on impact. Rose and the Doctor both jumped up. "Okay, maybe not." She looked up at him. "I thought there wasn't supposed to be anyone here."

The Doctor shook his head. "No, there isn't…" He looked around; trying to spot whatever was stalking them. "We need to get back to the TARDIS." He took her hand and they both started running back through the city. They could hear whatever was following them, pounding against the marble behind them, but every time they looked back there was nothing there. The Doctor tried to aim the sonic behind him to see if it would pick up on anything but it wasn't registering any life forms behind them. When they reached the TARDIS he pushed the doors open, pulled Rose inside and firmly shut them behind them.

"So, we should be safe now right? Nothing gets through those doors." Rose was doubled over, her hands on her knees as she sucked in greedy breaths of air.

The Doctor nodded. "Should be, yeah." He walked over to her, pulling her into him. "You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm going to go take a shower. Why don't you get us out of here and then join me?" The Doctor smirked, kissed her and agreed to do just that. Rose left him to pilot the TARDIS, assuming he'd probably just put them in orbit around some sun, or take them back home. She walked back to their bedroom and started the shower in the adjoining bathroom. While she let the water run she started taking her clothes off, letting the steam fill the bathroom. Once the water was to the temperature she liked, she climbed in, letting the water cascade down her body. There was something about standing under a hot spray of water, knowing that the Doctor would join her at any minute and wrap his arms around her, kiss her neck, which got her completely relaxed.

She frowned when she reached for the body wash. It shouldn't have taken the Doctor this long to come back to her. Forgetting the shower, she shut the water off and climbed out; wrapping one of the large, fluffy towels they had picked up on Satellite Three two years ago around her and walked into the bedroom. "Doctor?" she called out. Nothing, only silence followed her. Her frown deepened as she walked out of the room and headed back towards the console room. She was halfway there when the lights started flickering. She glanced up at them and looked around. "Doctor?" she called out again. Again, only silence met her, and the lights kept going off and on, before they stopped altogether, shrouding her in darkness.

"Rose!" the Doctor's voice trailed from somewhere down the hall the way she'd come. She started walking towards it. "Rose where are you?"

"Doctor?" She started running towards his voice. "Doctor!" She ran into him halfway between the pool and the library. "What's going on? What's happened to the TARDIS?"

The Doctor took her hand and dragged in the direction of the wardrobe. "Whatever was following us on the moon followed us onto the TARDIS, it's here." He dragged her inside and shut the door behind them. "Get some clothes on. Now."

Rose did as she was told. "I thought nothing could get into the TARDIS. How is it here?" she asked as she quickly found a pair of sweat pants and a sweatshirt and pulled them on. "Doctor, please, tell me what's going on."

He had his ear pressed up against the door, listening. He looked like he was fine, but Rose could see that he was freaking out. "I don't know. It must have piggybacked on with one of us." He looked at her making sure she was dressed and then took her hand, running out the door and down the hall. "We have to get to the console room."

"Isn't that the other way?" Rose asked, her voice slightly panicked as she followed him.

"The main one, that's not where we're going,." He pulled her through a door and slammed it shut behind them, using the sonic to lock it. He used the sonic to get the lights going and walked into the middle of the room. Rose looked around and found herself in a room that looked like a console room, but it was so different. There were six large industrial looking support struts sticking out from the main pillar in the middle of the console. There was a hexagon console in the middle of the platform with all different manner of buttons and levers. There weren't any sledgehammers or pieces that had been worked in from bits and bobs found on earth or other planets.

All around the room were different bookcases and dressers, and tables, all sorts of things. There was door on one side with two large panels.

"Doctor, what is this place?" she asked, walking over to him. He was nearly running around the hexagonal console, his hands gripping his hair.

"It's an old console room. It's the one I used in my eighth regeneration. Every now and then I update the console room to something newer, to fit the new me." He growled and kicked the console. "Damn it!"

Rose walked over to him; wrapping her arms around him and making him look down at her. "Okay, Doctor. Calm down. Take a deep breath and ithink/i." She waited until he relaxed in her arms. "Now, do we have any idea what's going on here or what we're up against?"

He shook his head. "I have no idea. All I know it that it must have gotten inside. Whatever is stalking us killed the power."

Panic started to drip into her system. "Is that TARDIS…?"

The Doctor cupped her face and kissed her temple. "She's still alive. The power is just cut. She's sent herself into safety mode, trying to protect herself from whatever is in here."

That made Rose feel a bit better. At least their baby was safe. She took a deep breath, taking her own advice. "So what do we need to do?" she asked.

The Doctor shook his head. "I don't know. I have to see if I can get this console running and do a scan." He turned back to the console and aimed the sonic at it, trying to get it working. Rose watched him, doing as he told her when he needed her help, trying to keep an eye and ear on the door too. "I'm nearly there," he finally said as lights on the console came on. "I just need to adjust a few more wires." He crawled under the console and pulled a panel off and started stripping and rewiring.

That's when all hell broke loose. The door to the outstated console room started shaking as something extremely large started beating against it. "You might want to speed things up, Doctor." Rose ran to one of the tables and dressers to start looking for something she could possibly use as a weapon against whatever was trying to get them. She stood between the Doctor and the door, glancing back every now and then to see how he was coming along with the TARDIS.

"Rose, I've got it!" He jumped up and started pressing buttons, getting the engines running. "All I need to do now is get a filter up that will show alien life forms that might be here. Maybe then it will show us what we're—Rose!" The door splintered open and whatever was chasing them broke into the room. The only problem was that neither the Doctor nor Rose could see it. Whatever it was grabbed Rose and picked her off the ground, slamming her body into one of the support struts. The air was forced out of her lungs and whatever it was tightened its grip around her torso, holding her tightly to the industrial type support strut making it hard to draw more air into her abused lungs. "Rose!" The Doctor ran towards her but Rose held out one of her hands.

"Get…filter…up," she breathed out. She needed him to help her but the only way he was going to do that was to forget about her immediate safety and get the filter up so they could see what they were dealing with. Thankfully he listened to her and rushed back to the console working on getting the filter up. She really hoped he was quick about it though because her lungs were staring to hurt, starting to burn the longer and longer she went without fresh air.

"I've almost got it, Rose. Hang in there," he called out as the TARDIS made a noise. Rose nodded but couldn't draw in the air to actually respond. He must have gotten it working because all of a sudden there was a big, ugly face in front of hers, glaring at her. It had ugly green skin, it looked almost like something had molded over and black bottomless eyes that were glaring at her. Three rows of razor sharp teeth growled at her from a long snout with drool dripping down its bottom lip. A row of large black spikes tuck out from its spine, going all the way down to a tail that whipped back and forth. It looked almost like a miniature Godzilla that had been turned into a zombie. Rose would have screamed if she had the air, but her vision was already starting to blur.

"I don't believe it." The Doctor aimed the sonic at it and evaluated it. "It can't be." He shook his head and started running around the room, collecting things. "Rose, stay with me, I know what it is. I just need a few things." He gathered up what he needed and ran back to the middle of the room. Rose looked over with what was left of her vision and watched the Doctor ground something up and liquefy it with the sonic before sucking it up in a syringe. Before she knew what was happening he was beside the giant lizard and shooting it up with whatever was in the syringe. It roared, making her ears ring, and dropped her a good seven feet as it feel to the floor, convulsions spreading through its body.

The Doctor knelt beside her and pulled her into his arms. "Are you alright?" he asked.

Rose nodded, greedily pulling air into her abused lungs. "What did you do to it?"

"I poisoned it." He sighed and looked over at the giant lizard. "With Belladonna."

Rose looked up at him. "Where did you find Belladonna?"

The Doctor pinned her with a look. "I have a lot of things here, Rose." He picked her up and carried her over to the console, sitting her down on it. "I need to get you to the medical bay."

Rose shook her head. "I'm fine for now. What are we going to do about Godzilla Junior over there?" she asked.

The Doctor shook his head. "I'll take us back to its home and drop it off. I just need to get the TARDIS running smoothly first." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "The only problem is she doesn't like that thing, she won't reboot until we've gotten rid of it. I'm going to have to try and pilot from here."

Rose eased her way off the console, holding onto him as she was still light headed and blurry eyed. "Then get to work. The medical bay won't be operational until the rest of the TARDIS is, so don't worry about me until that thing is gone."

The Doctor listened to her and got to work, taking them back to the moon they had been on. Rose held onto one of the support struts as the TARDIS rocked and pitched violently all the while wondering how they were going to move the giant lizard from this room, this far back in the TARDIS, and get it out the doors. The TARDIS landed with a huge shake and Rose couldn't keep her balance, she fell to the ground. She tried to pull herself up, but her body was too oxygen starved and weak.

"Wait here." The Doctor knelt beside her and kissed her. "I'll be right back, and then I'll take care of you." She watched him leave the room, somehow managing to get the lizard out. Rose didn't see all of the particulars because her body finally gave in and she passed out.

"Rose, Rose wake up." The Doctor smiled when Rose finally came back to reality and blinked up at him. "There you are." He helped her up from the floor and looked her over. "How are you feeling?"

"I've got a headache, but other than that, I think I'm alright." He helped her up and looked her over again, making sure that she was indeed alright. "Everything okay?" she asked.

"All settled. The monster is gone, the TARDIS is running smoothly again, though she's a little upset with us for letting that thing in here in the first place, but we're home, safe and sound on earth." He picked her up in his arms and walked out of the old console room, taking her back down to their bedroom. "I think you owe me a shower."

Rose giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck, burrowing her nose in his neck, brushing her lips over his pulse. "That I do. I think you should cash in."

"I plan to do just that." He carried her into the shower and started the water, setting Rose down on the counter. He smirked and watched her as she pulled the sweatshirt she'd gotten from the wardrobe over her head and tossed it onto the floor, baring all of that lovely pink skin to his hungry eyes. He watched her with his hooded eyes and started unbuttoning his jacket, letting it fall to the floor and then started in on his button down.

Rose watched him, licking her lips as his chest was bared to her, the light coating of chest hair only turning her on more. He hooks his fingers into the waistband of her sweats and with her help by lifting her hips off the sink he pulled them down her legs, leaving her completely bare for his eyes. He smirked when she licked her lips and watched him push his own trousers and pants down his legs, kicking them off along with his socks and trainers.

He wrapped his arms around her waist, she wrapped her legs around his waist, and he carried her over to the shower and stepped under the spray with her, gently setting her down on her feet. He loved the way her little body pressed against his, dripping wet from the water as she peppered his chest with kisses, running her hands up and down his chest, shoulders, and arms. He was completely ready to get to the fun part, but he wanted to pamper her first. It was one of his favorite things to do. After they were done running and saving the world, he loved brining Rose into the bathroom, running a hot shower or better yet, a bath, and washing her like a goddess who deserved it.

Once he'd washed, rinsed, conditioned, and rinsed her hair again he reached past her for the body scrub they had picked up on some planet a few weeks back. It smelt like heaven and always left her skin baby soft. He lathered it up in his hands and started working it into her shoulders, her neck, down her arms and then back up. He wrapped his arms around her, gently washing her back and cupping her ass in his hands before moving them around to her hips, up her sides until her could cup her breasts, taking great care as he washed them. He knelt in front of her, loving the way her fingers immediately went for his hair as he started in on her legs, taking great care with her delicate skin.

Once he was satisfied with the job he'd done, he slowly stood up, taking the removable shower head from the wall and gently rinsed her body off before replacing it. The Doctor looked down at her, a light smile on his lips as she reached up onto her tiptoes and wrapped her arms around his neck, her body pressing against his, her lips pressing against his. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer as he kissed her. It started out slow and soft, but quickly turned passionate and frantic.

He gripped her ass in his hands and lifted her up. Rose wrapped her legs around his waist on instinct as he pressed her against the cool tile of the wall. The coolness was a stark contrast to the heat that was radiating off her body. His lips attacked her neck, her fingers tangling in his hair as he nipped, sucked, and kissed the skin of her neck just above her pulse point. Rose moaned as the sensations shot straight to that tight ball of pleasure coiling in the pit of her belly.

"I was so worried about you," he breathed against her skin, his hands moving from her hips to smooth up her ribs, cupping her breasts in his palms. "I saw your face turning blue, made me frantic. Almost screwed the whole thing up." He kissed down her collar bone, over the slope of one breast until he could suck one of her pebbled nipples into his mouth. Rose moaned, throwing her head back against the cool wall of the shower tiles, her legs tightening around the Doctor's waist. "Need you on the bed." He reached past their tangled bodies and shut the water of the shower off, ripping the curtain back, and stepped out, carrying Rose into the bedroom, never taking his mouth off her breast.

They fell on the bed together; he braced his weight on his hands on either side of her to keep from crushing her as they fell. "Doctor, need you," Rose panted, her back arching, her hips grinding against his, trying to get him inside of her where she needed him the most. He pushed her up the bed and kissed the space between her breasts, slowly kissing down her body. He dipped his tongue in her belly, sending pleasurable jolts through her nerve endings.

"All in good time, Rose. I want to enjoy this." He settled his body between her legs on the mattress. He wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her down as he draped her legs over his shoulders. He breathed a cool puff of air over her dripping slit and grinned, pleased when she moaned and arched her back. This was his favorite thing to do to Rose. Drive her mad with his tongue and teeth while she writhed on the bed above him, calling out his name, her fingers gripping his hair and pulling, begging him.

Rose arched, her breath leaving her on a moan as the Doctor's tongue traced her from bottom to top, sending amazing sensations through her. Her nerve endings were on fire. His tongue swirled around her clit before drawing it into his mouth to suckle on it. Three hard pulls of his throat and then he was gone, moving further down until he could trace her opening with the tip of his tongue, slowly pushing it inside of her, making her ride it as she writhed and moaned on the bed above him. Her fingers tightened in his hair, pulling on it, her nails digging into his scalp.

She could feel the tight ball of pressure winding up tighter and tighter, ready to snap at any moment. The Doctor knew, but wouldn't let up. He sent her over the edge with a delicate flick of the tongue over her clit and kept her riding the wave of the orgasm until she was breathless and her bones were liquid in her skin. Slowly he released her, let her come down from the high, and he slowly kissed his way back up her body, pausing every now and then to nuzzle her flushed, hot, slick skin. He looked down at her, a pleased smirk on his lips. "I could do that for hours, Rose. Suspend the TARDIS orbiting around a moon or some distant sun, hide her away in some dark nook and just lay here between your legs and bring you crashing to orgasm over and over and over again."

"Doctor, please," she begged, trying to pull him down to kiss him.

"Shh, easy love. You know I'll never leave you wanting." He covered his body with hers, nuzzling her neck. His cock brushed against her hot, slick folds and he had to grit his teeth against the sensations. "You're so wet, so wet and so hot." He ground himself against her. Rose arched her back, her nails digging into his shoulders. The Doctor took his cock into his palm and guided it to soaking opening. Slowly he pushed inside and groaned as her tight channel opened for him, parting to allow him room, but suffocating his cock in its tight heat.

He slowly began rocking his hips and stared down at Rose, memorizing everything to memory. Her eyes were shut tight, her head tossed back in pleasure, her nails biting deliciously into his shoulder. Rose wrapped her legs tightly around him, squeezing, and her pussy becoming tighter around him. He growled, his pace quickening, the intensity of his thrusts doubling as he slammed against her again and again. She called out his name, her back arching off the bed as she tried desperately to get closer.

"Love you," he ground out against her neck as the orgasm building to a crescendo.

"Love you, more," she moaned back, opening her eyes to look at him. "Close, so close."

He cupped her face, kissing her. "Come for me then, come for me Rose. Let me see it." He pulled his hips back until he was nearly free of her tight, clenching channel and slammed back in. Rose threw her head back, his name a scream on her lips as the orgasm over took her, sending her flying into that pleasurable abyss. He gritted his teeth as his own orgasm overtook him, sending him over the edge with her. He gripped her hips with bruising force as his body ceased up, giving over to the sensations.

As it slowly started to ease away, he gingerly pulled himself free of her tight body and lay beside her on the black silk sheets that covered the bed. He pulled her against him, his hand stroking through her hair. "I love you," she whispered into his neck, her breathing still harsh as her body tried to come down from the high.

He chuckled and kissed her head. "I love you too, my precious Rose." He looked down at her, pushing her sweat damped hair away from her face. "You really scared me today."

She smiled and kissed his chest and looked up at him. "Scared me too, but I knew you'd come through. You always do."

He pulled her close and listened to her breath as it slowly evened out and turned deeper as sleep claimed her. She was right, though. He would always come through for her. No matter what it was, where they were, or who it was. He would always catch her when she fell. She was the one person who had brought him back to life after the Time War, turned him from a man who would easily throw away his life to a man who would give every second, every breath, everything he had for just one more day with the beautiful yellow and pink girl asleep in his arms.

He thought back to the old console room where he'd been terrified of losing his Rose. That console room had been where it had all started really, in some ways. Grace Holloway. She'd been a remarkable woman. She was also the first companion he'd ever kissed, crossing that line he'd always sworn he would never cross. In a way, Grace was the reason that he was able to lay here with Rose in their mated bed together, holding her while she slept naked in his arms, vowing to protect her from everything that would ever threaten to hurt her.

That old console room from his eighth regeneration had been where it all started and led up to this. To him being able to hold Rose in his arms. To be able to spend the rest of his life with her, growing old with her and loving her. Now he had what was left of his life with Rose and nothing was going to come between them again. Rose had said once that they kept trying to split them up. She'd been right. They never would. Not if he had anything to say about it.


End file.
